


Thank You

by mishasbabyminion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy!Cas, M/M, Song Lyrics, based on a led zeppelin song, daddy!dean, daddy!destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishasbabyminion/pseuds/mishasbabyminion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing that Dean and Cas want more than to start a family.<br/>Short song!fic based on Led Zeppelin's Thank You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

_If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you._

_When mountains crumble to the sea, there would still be you and me._

Cas sat on the queen sized bed that he shared with Dean, looking down at the letter they had received in the mail today from the adoption agency.

Rejected, again.

No matter what they did, it seemed like they couldn’t get approved for adoption. They took the classes offered at the local community college and applied. That was their first rejection. They moved out of their little shitty apartment that they shared with Sam and applied. They were told that the new environment and the stresses that it caused on the two would not be a suitable environment for a child and were told to wait at least six months to settle in before applying again. So they waited.

This time, they weren’t given a reason for the rejection. Not a clear one, anyway. It was a thinly veiled snub that two men could not raise a baby together, no matter how happily married and financially stable they were.

Castiel was tired of all of the red tape, tired of all of the bullshit that prevented him from starting a family of his own. Frankly, he was just tired.

There was a quiet knock on the doorframe that caused Cas to raise his eyes from the letter.

“Hey, babe,” Dean said softly, a small smile on his face. “We got rejected again, didn’t we?”

It was the look of resignation that was on Dean’s face that caused Castiel to finally break down and let the tears flow.

“I don’t understand, Dean,” he sobbed. “We have done everything that they have asked and more. It’s like we aren’t even considered any more. It’s like they look at our application and laugh at the idea of two men loving a baby more than life itself.”

Dean sat himself next to Cas, pulling the other man into his arms and holding him as close and tight as he would allow.

“Hey, none of that matters now,” he said, pressing his lips to Cas’ forehead. “We have each other.”

_Kind (wo)man, I give you my all. Kind (wo)man, nothing more._

_Little drops of rain whisper of the pain, tears of loves lost in the days gone b_ y.

_My love is strong, with you there is no wrong,_

_Together we shall go until we die. My, my, my._

“Cas!” Dean shouted into the house as he came through the door into the living room, a large grin on his face. “Cas, come here! I have great news!”

Cas entered the living room from the kitchen, the pot he was washing still dripping in his hands.

“Hey,” Cas said with a smile. “What’s gotten you so riled up today?”

“I talked to Sam today,” Dean said, trying to control his excitement. “There’s another way for us to have a baby. We don’t have to go through the state adoption agency.”

“Please tell me that it’s legal,” Cas deadpanned, not wanting to get his hopes unnecessarily high.

“Of course it’s legal, doofus,” Dean rolled his eyes at his husband. “I said that I was talking to Sam, remember?”

Cas smiled and held up a finger before leaving the room to put the pot back in the sink. When he came back out, he sat down on the couch and gestured for Dean to sit down with him.

“How can we have a baby, Dean?” Cas asked, grabbing Dean’s hand and holding it close to his heart.

“Have you ever considered maybe having one of our own?” Dean looked nervous. He was biting his lip and running his thumb obsessively over Cas’ palm.

“Have you ever considered that maybe we both have penises and that we can’t?” Cas asked sarcastically. “What are you trying to get at, Dean?”

“Sam mentioned the possibility of using a surrogate,” he said softly. “I was thinking that maybe we could talk about it and start looking into it?”

“Oh, Dean,” Cas sighed, a small smile on his face. “Talk away. I would love to look into a surrogate with you.”

Dean grinned and pulled Cas’ face to his, pressing their lips together sweetly.

“Thank you.”

_An inspiration is what you are to me, inspiration, look…see._

_And so today, my world it smiles. Your hand in mine, we walk the miles._

Sitting closely on the couch, Dean and Cas waited nervously for Jo, their first choice of a surrogate, and Sam, to explain the whole process.

“What if she says no, Dean?” Cas asked softly, reaching up to run a hand through Dean’s sandy hair. “What will we do then?”

“Then we’ll find someone else,” Dean said simply, “or we’ll apply to adopt again. We can also foster, but that wouldn’t guarantee that the baby would be ours in the end.”

“I’m afraid, Dean,” Cas admitted. “I don’t want to be, but I am absolutely terrified of this not working out again. What if it’s just the world telling us that we’re not meant to be fathers?”

Sighing, Dean turned so that he was facing his husband. “Why on earth would the world be telling us that we’re not meant to be fathers, Cas?”

Cas chewed on his lip, hesitating. “It’s nothing, Dean. Just a gut feeling.”

“Your gut feelings are usually based on something more,” he prompted. “Just tell me. I promise you that I won’t be mad.”

“Neither of us had good fathers,” Cas whispered. “Mine abandoned me and yours was a raging drunk. What if we somehow, against all of the odds that are currently in our favor, end up doing the same thing to our child?”

“How could you ever think that, Cas?” Dean asked, pulling his husband flush to his chest.  “Yeah, we had no good biological examples of fathers, but I raised Sam with help from Bobby and you got yourself through high school and college with just Gabriel and Michael for support. They were never around either, Cas. You did all of that on your own and still managed to give something back to everyone in your life,” he paused to run his hands over Cas’ hair in an attempt to smooth it out. “What on earth would make you think that you wouldn’t be a good father?”

Cas shrugged and buried his face in Dean’s neck. “I don’t know,” he mumbled. “I just don’t want to be my dad, Dean. What will happen if I end up becoming my dad?”

“Hey,” he said, dragging Cas’ chin up with his thumb. “You and me, baby, we aren’t going to be our dads. Because we’re in this together.”

_Thanks to you it will be done, for you to me are the only one._

_Happiness, no more be sad, happiness… I’m glad._

Jo easily agreed to be the surrogate, on the condition that she got to be the godmother when the child was born and that Dean would buy her a really good Christmas present this year.

It wasn’t an easy pregnancy, however. Jo ended up moving in with Cas and Dean for the last trimester, just so that she had someone to yell at whenever she had a Braxton-Hicks contraction or to get her cornbread and marshmallow fluff at all hours of the night. Jo was moody and hungry and emotional, but most of all she was glowing.

When the baby finally came, none of them were ready. It was three weeks before the actual due date, and Cas and Jo were relaxing on the couch. Her feet were in his lap and his hands were rubbing small circles into the arches, hoping to help relieve her or some of her back pain.

“How does this feel?” he asked, moving his thumb up the arch and to the ball of her foot. “Is that helping at all?”

Jo moaned quietly before breaking off into a higher pitched yelp of pain, pulling her foot back from Cas’ hands and towards her belly.

“Did I do something wrong?” Cas worried, reaching towards her. “Jo, what’s wrong?”

She had her arms wrapped tightly around her stomach, face contorted in pain. “Call Dean,” she forced out. “I think the baby’s coming.”

Cas did as he was told and then wrapped Jo up in a blanket. “Everything’s going to be okay,” he whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead. “We’re going to meet Dean at the hospital and then everything is going to be okay.”

_If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you._

_When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me._

Mary Jo Winchester was born to a surrogate, Jo Harvelle, on April 9 at the time of one fourteen in the morning and weighing six pounds, three ounces. Both of her fathers were sporting sore hands from holding Jo’s hands during her long labor, but neither of them really noticed it. Not with their baby held closely between them.

“She’s perfect,” Cas said, rubbing the soft wisps of hair that covered Mary’s head. “I couldn’t imagine someone more perfect than she is.”

Dean smiled, tears still falling lightly from his eyes. “She’s ours, Cas. No one can take her from us, or tell us that we’re not her real dads. She’s _ours_.”

“I love you,” Cas said, leaning his head on Dean and holding Mary’s hand.

“I will love you forever and ever,” Dean answered. “There will always be you and me, and now we have Mary. There is nothing in the world more right and more perfect than this moment.”


End file.
